


Singing

by Zaphrina



Series: Humans Are Space Orcs [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: Based on the "Humans are Space Orcs" Post on Singing
Series: Humans Are Space Orcs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	Singing

“What’s that noise you’re making?” Jason asked oddly, scratching behind his pointed ear as if he wasn’t sure if he was going to offend Percy with this inquiry.

“It’s humming,” Percy replied, and continued writing his captain’s report while humming along to the Britney song inside his head.

“I suppose it does make a ‘hmmm’ noise,” Jason squinted his opaque blue eyes. “Though I can’t discern its purpose.”

“Humming is like singing a song without the words. Maybe you don’t know the words, or you don’t want to focus on the words, or you’re just doing it absentmindedly, like me.”

“Singing a song?”

“Come on now. I know that out of the forty six members of this crew, there are only five humans, but you’ve got to know what songs are.”

“I’m sorry Percy, I don’t,” Jason started shifting his large, feathered wings, uncomfortable now, as human habits were often dangerous.

“It’s like talking but with rhythm,” Percy emphasized.

“I don’t… I don’t get it,” Jason was looking spectacularly uncomfortable now, bordering on gruff. “Does it serve a purpose?”

“It can stir positive and negative emotions. It can bring about camaraderie. Songs can be energetic, nostalgic, happy.”

“But it serves no purpose?”

“Okay, come with me.”

“Percy no-” Jason cut himself off by hurriedly following his captain onto the flight deck.

“Watch this,” and with that ominous comment, Percy pulled a small electronic device out of his hand, and while making sure all of the crew’s humans were on deck, he pressed the intercom button and hit play on the device.

When the opening piano started, Leo popped his head out of the computer interface he was working on. He was the first to notice. 

Next, Will (who was checking on Nico’s head wound) started humming along. 

Jason watched as the two humans locked eyes and started humming in tune with the ‘music’ Percy was playing.

Piper was next to catch on, suddenly belting out “Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy. Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.”

The two men joined in with her and stood, coming together and singing: “Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.”

“I’m just a poor boy,” Percy joined in. “I need no sympathy,” and the four of them joined in a chorus that was both confusing and alarming to the other species on the ship. 

At first the song seemed to be about murder, which was concerning because many of the species on board weren’t aware that music was often metaphoric or symbolic.

Annabeth finally looked away from her screen to join in with a smile and bright eyes. She needed a reminder of home. “Mama, oooh. I don’t wanna die. I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all!” She joined her human crewmates at Percy’s captain’s chair and sang with them, much to Jason’s alarm. Was Annabeth sick?

Soon though, the words were a jumble of “Bismillah” and “Oooh! We will not let you go!” And Jason’s head whipped back and forth with every “Let me gooo!” “No!”

The words broke after a particularly eardrum-ruining note and the five humans started what could… loosely… be called dancing. Throwing their arms and heads about in what might have been in tune with the music. And by the time the lyrics finally ended and the humans petered off and made their way back to their stations, Jason, bewildered, looked questioningly at Percy.

“Everybody loves Bohemian Rhapsody.”


End file.
